


Apartment 666

by bubblysykes



Category: Andy Biersack - Fandom, Black Veil Brides, Fan fiction - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Pierce the Veil, bvb - Fandom, fuensack, new - Fandom, ptv, vandy, vic fuentes - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, original - Freeform, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblysykes/pseuds/bubblysykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Apartment 666? Isn't that a lil you know.. sketchy?"<br/>"You worry too much, nothing's gonna happen."<br/>"Well, when you get posessd or some shit I'm not coming to your funeral."<br/>||trigger warning||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 666

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is a AndyBiersackxVicFuentes fan fiction. it's a work in progress and I hope you enjoy. there will be trigger warnings at the beginning of some chapters so watch out for that. I know Vandy isn't a common ship but hey, one can dream.   
> also the POV's will be switched around in this first chapter to give you an idea of what the story will be like 
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading frens :)

 Andy's POV - I sulked into the dimly lit room where our meeting was being held. Honestly these were useless,cwe never did shit other than get bullshit pep talks from our administrator, Kellin, and occasionally get assignments to go into the world and mess with people's lives. I sat down on an empty couch space and looked around the room. Most everyone seemed to be here, Jack and Alex all over each other in the corner, Ryan and Brendon spooning on the couch infront of me, Bob doing his usual loner thing, Ronnie still not in yet. Most demons were gay, we really didn't have an option. You know, so cliche, being gay was a huge sin. And plus, all the demons who decide to be girls are stubborn. You'll have to go to heaven and back for them, which when I thought about it, wasn't worth it, they were all bitchy most of the time anyways. "Hey baby," Ronnie said appearing out of nowhere and on my lap. "Get the fuck off me asshole," I growled. He was such a tool, never knew when to quit, just because I got a little bored during the week he thinks I like him. "That's not," he started and kissed me neck, "what you were saying last night." "Fuck off Ronald." I said shoving him off me. I grew impatient, Kellin being late, I was surrounded by idiots, and I had places to be. Who was I kidding though? I didn't have anywhere to be, if I wasn't doing an assignment I was moping around New York streets and getting wasted. I was taken away from my thoughts as the doors flew open, Kellin was here. "Hello you motherfucking cum stains!" he yelled as he walked into the lounge, the lights getting brighter but then going back to being dim. He was followed by another guy, tattoos on his arms and neck, his hair a messy flop. He was greeted mainly with groans. Pretty much everyone groaned. The couples pulled away from each other and Bob turned his attention to the door. "Well thanks for the warm welcome. Alright, first on the agenda, we have a new guy! Guys, this is Mitch. He's been dead for a couple years now, but his case was a tough one, God or whatever the fuck hasn't decided to let him enter heaven yet, but he probably won't be with us long." He peered at us from under his hair, shy. We all waved at him, getting told your dead and in hell isn't really starting off on the right foot. "Is that all this stupid meeting was about?" Bob asked angrily. "No. We have assignments!" Kellin exclaimed. "First one for Ronnie my man, some girls decided to play with a ouija board and disrupted a sleeping spirit, you have to fuck up their lives somehow, don't care how just don't be seen." Ronnie stood up grabed the folder from Kellin and walked away. "Next one, for.. Brendon! You're being summoned by a boy in Tennessee." Brendon groaned and said, "It better not be another fucker asking me to make sure I help him win some championship game for his bullshit football team or something like that." "Mhm, well that's exactly what it is." Kellin retorted. Brendon stood up and grabbed the folder from him, he disappeared instead of using the goddamn door. "Jack! For you I have a good one, some dumbass opened a cursed coffin and it's your job to make sure their life is hell. Now, you know I usually let you and Alex pair up, but this seems like a good learning opportunity for Mitch here." "Does he know how to do.. stuff ?" Jack asked getting up and walking over to them. "He knows the basics, flying, moving objects, and disappearing. You'll have to teach him how to change meat suits in order to not be recognized, apparently he's a big deal down there. Take care of him you oaf." Kellin said handing him the folder and patting Mitch on the back, he looked sad, sad being an understatement. "Lastly, Andy, someone moved into a cursed apartment, the spirit doesn't want any company so it's your job to drive them out." Kellin said handing me a folder. I groaned, pretty unwilling to do the job, my strong suit was making 'accidents' happen. Always summoned by someone who was either really pist off or really sad, if they were willing to give up half their soul it was a deal. Half because what the hell am I going to do with their souls? And people need some morality. I took the folder and walked out, skimming through the information. Occupant: Victor Vincent Fuentes Ethnicity: Mexican American Age: 22 Location: San Diego, CA Offense: Moved into a cursed apartment. Job: Get him out. Knock some shit over, paint the walls with blood, I don't know, just don't be fucking seen! - K 'K' for 'Kellin', cute. Well, I guess I was going to sunny San Diego. ✦ - Vic's POV - Jaime and I stood outside my new apartment door. "Well, it's now or never." I said as I unlocked the door and stepped inside. "Apartment 666? Isn't that a lil you know.. sketchy?" Jaime said as he walked inside and put a box down. "You worry too much, nothing's gonna happen." I said trying my best at a happy smile. But I felt uneasy, the room was too cold for the middle of summer and no air conditioning, the corners of the house looked damp and gave me a bad feeling. "Well, when you get possessed or some shit I'm not coming to your funeral." Jaime said with a strained laugh. "Well, I gotta get going, I'll see you later." "Stay for a drink?" I asked afraid to be left alone. "No, that's alright, I gotta meet up with Tony." he said and left. Great. I was left here alone. Don't know why I was whining, it was my apartment and I was living alone, it's what I wanted. No way was I living on campus, especially now with the band. I sighed and headed to my room. The apartment wasn't relatively big, a conjoined dining room, kitchen, and living room, the only room in here being my room, and a full bathroom. For the price I guess I really shouldn't complain. I threw myself onto my bed and decided to take a nap, unpacking could wait. I turned on some soft music and tried to get some sleep. ✦ I didn't sleep. I couldn't, I was feeling so restless and uncomfortable. I tried getting in numerous comfortable positions but just couldn't bring myself to fall asleep. I decided if I couldn't sleep I'd wear myself out by unpacking. I went to start with the living room area. I plugged in my phone to some speakers on the floor and played Queen. I started out with unpacking some books, shelves and most furniture had been brought here by some of my uncles, all I had to add was decor. Everything was good. I got comfortble and the room seemed to have lost it's uneasy vibe I felt earlier. I sung along softly to the music and continued unpacking. 'This isn't going to be so bad.' I thought, keeping all negative thoughts locked away. Then I heard something fall, it came from my room, what the fuck. Fuck this, I am not going back there. But I kinda had to. I grabbed a baseball bat and held it up as I walked slowly to my room. I opened the door with my foot, ready to swing at anyone or anything that was in here. ✦ - Andy's POV - I arrived at the apartment as a boy was leaving, alone stood another boy he was short, with medium length brown hair, and a nose piercing. This must be Vic. He looked uncomfortable just standing at the entrance, which was the effect people had when I stood in the same room with them. At least he was cute. 'Fuck Andy, you're here on a job, not to get laid.' I thought. He took one last look at the room and disappeared down the hallway. I decided if I was going to be here for a while I might as well get to know the place. I scanned the room, it was fairly small, but the windows made it look a lot bigger. I walked into the kitchen, it was basically a standard kitchen, boxes and containers cluttered all over the room. I walked down a narrow hallway to the bathroom, nothing there. Then I came to his room. Vic was laying in bed, trying to sleep. I stared at him. Hard. Giving him an uneasy feeling was a good beginning. I walked in and took a look at the room. He had an acoustic guitar in the corner so he must play. I made myself comfortable in the corner of the room, just watching him for now. I chuckled to myself, 'I'm a fucking stalker', I thought. Vic kept twisting in bed, my goal of the day was for him to realize he wasn't wanted here and move out as soon as possible. After a while Vic got up and went back to the living room. I got up and followed after him, he plugged in some music and sang along softly. I faintly recognized the music, was this Queen? I remember them from when I was a kid, they were one of the most popular groups at the time. Vic started to unpack, I went back to his room and laid in his bed. His sheets smelled like mint and sweat. Guess I better knock some shit over, I looked around the room for something that wouldn't break easily but would make a loud noise. On his desk was a big stack of heavy looking books, I got up and looked through them, most were philosophy books, he must be in school. I shrugged and threw the books off, they made a loud thud noise, pleased with myslef I went back to his bed. A few seconds later Vic opened the door, he was holding a baseball bat and looked scared. I decided I'd mess with him a little more, I concentrated on a soccer ball that sat on a shelf, I made it fall and bounce towards Vic. The expression on his face was priceless, I couldn't help but laugh. "Who's here?!" he half shouted half squeaked. I got up from his bed and went over to a small radio on his desk, I turned it on and put my hand on it, making it go static, switching from random radio station to static. He hastily swung the bat then threw it onto the floor, he scrambled over to his desk and turned the radio off. I kept the radio going and Vic looked around the room, trying to figure out what was going on. "Show yourself!" he shouted. I laughed and he spun around, but he couldn't see me. I blew into his face and he flinched, he reached up to touch my face but all he would feel was cold, empty air. His hand traveled over my nose and my mouth. I moved out of his way and over to his bed. I sat in it, Vic coming to sit on it too. He looked confused and scared. "This is what you get for moving into an apartment with the number 666 darling." I whispered in his ear. He turned to face me but he didn't see me. "I'm not afraid of you." he said sharply. I laughed again and decided I'd have a little more fun with him. I left the room and headed to the bathroom, I turned on the faucet, shower, and light. I made my way towards the kitchen and turned on the faucet there, the lights, and the trash churner for the sink. I turned on the lights in the living room and the hallway, Vic was now following me, frantically turning everything off only for it to keep going. I turned the thermostat to fifty degrees and turned his music to the highest it could go. I sat in the middle of the living room, watching Vic go from room to room trying to get everything to turn off. I smiled to myself, happy with today's accomplishments, I turned everything off. The lights and water went off and the music went back to its original volume. The place was still cold, it'd take a while for it to get back to a normal temperature. Vic looked relieved and laid on the floor. He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't hear. Now, for the final trick of the night. I got up and spread my wings, a cold wind flowing through the room. I walked onto the wall and on the ceiling, I perched myslef over Vic and waited for him to open his eyes. I made the silhouette of my wings visible, leaving the rest of me invisible, they took up most of the room. Vic opened his eyes and looked alarmed to see wings on the wall, fuck this was getting too easy. He scrambled to his feet, he looked about ready to bust ass out of here. I stood infront of him, realizing how short he really was. I leaned into his ear and whispered, "Get out." I pulled away and tucked my wings back in, making them disappear. Vic stood wide eyed, obviously scared. He came out of his trance and raced to his room, he grabbed a jacket, his keys and left, slamming the door behind him. I laughed and made myself apparent. My stomach let out a growl so I headed to the kitchen. Not much was in there, just some water, cereal, and milk. I went to his room and grabbed a piece of paper and pen, 'Go grocery shopping.' I scribbled on there. I hung it on the fridge and went back to Vic's room. I didn't want to sit here while he got to have all the fun, I grabbed one if his t-shirts and inhaled his scent. Mint and cheap cologne. This helped me find out where he was, like a fucking dog. I turned off the lights and transported to the sidewalk outside the building. He was at a party? His scent was clouded over by many others. I walked until I came to a school campus, a frat house? I shrugged and walked in, I cringed as I was immediately greeted by the heavy smell of alcohol and sweat. I couldn't help but smile too, the beat of the music gave me a new feeling of excitement. I walked by a girl, she seemed lost and afraid. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, giving her some new found confidence and feistyness for the night, now she was under my care or whatever to make sure she didn't get raped or something. I let her go, she smiled broadly at me and left. I walked around the house for a while, now having had a couple beers and shots. Everything was fine, although I still hadn't found Vic. I moved my search upstairs, where it wasn't as crowded and the party wasn't as loud. The floors shook with the music and people danced on each other. I looked in every room, no Vic. I guess my senses had been wrong, for once. But no. There he was, standing over the railing of the stairs a cup in his hand. I walked over to him, ready to strike up a conversation. "Hey," I said. He jumped and gave me a nervous look that was quickly replaced by relief. I laughed and said, "sorry, did I scare you?" "Uh, a bit, I was thinking..." he said trailing off. "You okay? You look a bit jumpy." "Just a lot of things on my mind, do I know you? You seem familiar." Vic said looking me over. "You come to school here? Maybe you've seen me around." I said. "Mmm, no, I mean, I come to school here, I just don't remember seeing you. My name's Vic, by the way." "I'm Andy." I said, I decided to have a little fun with him and made him spill his cup on me. "Ohmygod, I'm sososo sorry, fuck I don't know what's up with me." he said his voice full of panic. "Hey, it's okay, didn't like this shirt anyways." I said taking my shirt off. Vic glanced at my chest and returned to leaning over the rail. "Wanna get a beer with me?" I asked. "Mm, I think I've had enough, probably should be heading home." he said. "Alright, see ya." I said. Vic nodded and walked away, definently not what I was expecting. I need a new shirt. A short trip to hell wouldn't hurt right now. I walked out of the house and to the deserted patio. I concentrated on my room and next thing I knew, home sweet home. I looked through my drawers for something without holes in it. I felt a cold wind on my neck and thought, 'Well this isn't good.' I turned around and Kellin was sitting on my bed. No smile. Yikes. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Grabbing a shirt, I had an accident." I said. "I know. I've been keeping tabs on y-" "Stalking." I interrupted. Kellin glared at me and continued, "The job said you shouldn't be seen. And what the fuck do you do?!" he shouted, now standing inches from me, his eyes pitch black. "You go after him like a lost puppy, are you fucking stupid?!" "Calm down. He didn't know who I was. I wanted to mess with him a bit more.. and get to know him better." I said, but I knew that as soon as I said that I shouldn't have. "You wanted to get to know him!? The fucking job description tells you all you need to know, now, you take your job seriously or I find someone else that does." I nodded, no use arguing. "Good. Now get back at it." Kellin said and disappeared. I sighed and returned to looking for a shirt. I settled on a plain black one and back to Earth I went. I stood in Vic's living room, I looked around, the only light was coming from his room. I checked the time and it was only eight o'clock. I walked over to Vic's room, I didn't bother opening the door, just walked through it. Vic was on the floor, his acoustic guitar on his lap, he was writing something in a notebook. I sat across from him and watched him, he felt my eyes on him because he looked around the room nervously. "I know you're here.." he whispered. He sighed and stood up, putting his guitar back in the corner and his notebook on his desk. He went over to his bed and lay down, the night was over. I stared at him a while longer, then decided that it was enough. I left the uneasy vibe in the room and flew to the rooftop of the building. I made myself visible and spread my wings out, certain that no one would see me here. I perched myself on the edge of the building and looked over the city. I lit a cigarette and started thinking about Vic and what I felt for him. Nothing should have been the answer, I shouldn't feel anything. Buit's was did, and I didn't know what.


End file.
